Hetalia Valentine's Days
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This is a collection of Valentine's Day fic for Hetalia I wrote, nya. Please enjoy
1. Ameripan: Love Confession

**Hello my dearest readers! Some of you may remember I did a fic for Ameripan for Christmas, we'll here's the next part to that, nya!**

 **Chapter One Ameripan: Love Confession**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

As Elizabeta had vowed on Christmas she would get Alfred and Kiku together on Valentine's Day. But she needed help so she asked Francis Bonnefoy for help with ideas and he readily agreed. Though he may have been good for ideas, how in the world she get Alfred and Kiku near each other on this very romantic holiday? She first asked Arthur Kirkland, but the Englishman was going Tobe busy his boyfriend *cough* Francis *cough* so she went to her second and past option.

She arrived at Matthew Williams' house, though they were separated at birth, Alfred and him were still twins and helped each other out often. More often than not Matthew was forgotten so it came as a surprise when Elizabeta asked for his help and he immediately agreed with the idea.

So it was settled Alfred and Kiku would go to his house cause he was having an emergency and needed their help.

"Al! I need your help! It's a matter of urgency! Tell Kiku as well." Matt said frantically in his quiet voice.

Alfred was confused at first to get this phone call from his twin on Valentine's before answering, "Okay dude calm down. I'll call Kiku and we'll be there soon. Bye." The American said then called the Japanese college student whom owned his heart.

"Hello? What do need Alfred-kun? Kiku asked sounding rather sleepy.

"Mattie called me and is apparently having an emergency. He told me to call you and for us to go see him. Can you make it?"

"Hai. I will meet you in town. I hope Matthew-kun is okay." The Japanese man said before they exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

They met an hour later and left for the Canadian's apartment. When they arrived the first thing they noticed was Matt lying on the floor looking sad and tired.

"What's wrong Mattie?" Alfred asked genuine concern in his tone, helping his brother sit up.

"Oh you guys came." Was Matthew's first observation, a signal for Elizabeta to tell him the next thing to do, "We'll, Gilbert is busy at work today and I don't know what to get him, I mean we've been dating for six months... What should I do?" It was all true - aside from him not knowing what to get his boyfriend - so Elizabeta had let him say it.

"Matthew-kun, how can we help you with this?" Kiku asked, he wanted to help his friend he just didn't know how.

"Do you want us to shop with you?" Alfred asked understanding immediately. Matt nodded, so they all went back into town and shopped for hours.

When Kiku went to the bathroom, Matthew had a serious talk with his brother.

"You're in love with Kiku aren't you." He said more than asked once he heard Kiku coming back.

"Oh course o do... But I don't know how he feels about me, you know?" Alfred said, unaware of that the object of his affection was standing by and listening.

Uncharacteristically, Kiku took a step forward and confessed his love for the obnoxiously loud American. Matthew backed away and gave the new couple some privacy.

Elizabeta did a little victory dance as she watched the two's first kiss from a distance.

 **-Chapter One End!-**

 **So that was the chapter's end, nya! I hope you liked it! Please review/fav/follow xD**


	2. PruCan: Lovely Yellow Birds

**Hehehe chapter two is PruCan please enjoy, nya!**

 **Chapter Two PruCan: Lovely Yellow Birds**

 **Genres: Romance/Cute**

Matthew left his twin and Kiku, going to the pet store where he had seen a canary, remembering Gilbert had had one as a pet when he was a child, Matt decided to buy one and surprise his German boyfriend.

When he got home he put the canary into it's cage and started making dinner. When that was accomplished, he sat down and waited for the silver haired man to come home, deciding to rest his eyes for a bit he soon fell asleep.

He started awake when he heard keys on the front door and knew Gilbert was home. He quickly got to his feet and plated dinner before his boyfriend was even over the threshold.

Gilbert walked over to him, hugging him first, then gave him a stuffed bear and some chocolates, kissing his soft lips gently.

"Happy Valentine's." They said to each other before Matthew took a deep breath, handed Gil the canary cage and said, I love you." This being the first time the Canadian had said it, the German almost dropped his new pet.

He quickly recovered, set the cage down and replied with feeling, "Ich habe dich auch lieb." **(I love you too in German, nya. I got it off of Google Translate so if it's wrong please tell me so I can fix it) .** Then brought him into a sweet but passionate kiss.

The two decided to cuddling and watching movies for the rest of the night was the best idea.

 **-Chapter Two End-**

 **I hope you liked it!**


	3. FrUk: A Proposal

**Chapter Three is FrUk, enjoy~**

 **Chapter Three FrUk: A Proposal**

 **Genres: Romance/Humor**

After Elizabeta left, Francis dragged Arthur to a fancy restaurant and bought him dinner before taking him to a chocolate shop and secretly buying him something he had his eye on in the store next door.

When they got home it was late, but Francis, being the romantic he was, insisted that Arthur sit down on the couch and pick out a movie while he got some wine.

Three quarters through the movie, Francis went to the kitchen, taking several deep breaths before reentering the living room, kneeling in front of the Englishman and asking, "Veux-to m'épouser?" **(Will you marry me in French according to Google Translate, if this is wrong tell me and I'll fix it).**

Arthur looked away, feeling the furious red blush on his cheeks as he mumbled a yes.

"I'm sorry what?" Francis asked as he had not heard what his lover had said.

"I said yes! Yes, I'll marry you, you wine bastard." Arthur repeated and then his lips were stolen by the other blond's. And thus the night continued with plenty of kisses, cuddles and of course curses.

 ** _-_ Chapter Three End-**

 **So how was it?**


End file.
